1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locator and, more particularly, to a locator for a drilling tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drilling tool comprises a drill bit that is rotated at a high speed to drill a hole in a workpiece. Thus, a high temperature is produced during the drilling process due to a friction between the drill bit and the workpiece, so that the operator has to prepare a bottle containing a cooling agent which is filled into the hole between the drill bit and the workpiece so as to provide a cooling effect. However, the operator needs to operate the drill tool by his one hand and to hold the bottle by his other hand, thereby causing inconvenience to the operator, and thereby causing danger to the operator.